Aroma agridulce
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Omegaverso. La naturaleza es muy sabia, por eso había hecho que los alfas solo se sintieran atraídos hacia omegas que estaban dentro de su rango de edad y con los cuales no compartan lazos de sangre. Thor se lo repite al menos dos veces por día, porque no puede estar enamorado de su hermano ¡no puede! Thorki.
1. Chapter 1

**Aroma agridulce.**

 **Resumen:** Omegaverso. La naturaleza es muy sabia, por eso había hecho que los alfas solo se sintieran atraídos hacia omegas que estaban dentro de su rango de edad y con los cuales no compartan lazos de sangre. Thor se lo repite al menos dos veces por día, porque no puede estar enamorado de su hermano ¡no puede! Thorki.

 **Advertencia: Alfa!Thor x Omega!Loki. AU, están en la actualidad. Los Odinson son gente de clase acomodada, Odín, Frigga, Thor y Loki viven en la misma casa-casi-mansión. Algo OC, creo :P**

 **.**

La naturales es sabia, por eso hizo que el aroma a omega sin unir o en el celo no atrajera a los de su misma sangre o que no este en su rango de edad. Lo decía en todos los libros de biología y en todas las páginas wed del tema, no había ninguna razón para que alguien fuera la excepción a la regla.

Thor se lo repetía día y noche, un alfa como él no debía sentirse atraído hacia su hermano, no importa que fuera el omega más lindo que hubiera visto ni que su aroma fuera tan distinto a los aromas dulces de los demás omegas. Loki tenía un aroma extraño, si pudiera describirlo con un sabor diría que era agridulce, aunque había poco rastro de algo "dulce" en el aroma de su pequeño hermanito, los demás omegas tenían aromas dulces potentes y otros llegaban a ser tan empalagosos que luego de estar cerca de ellos te daban ganas de vomitar sol y arcoiris.

El rubio estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el piso del pasillo estaba más brillante de lo normal hasta que cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

-¡Loki!- gritó más por costumbre que por saber a ciencia cierta que era culpa de su hermano, pero reconoció que su deducción estaba correcta cuando las risas tan conocidas llegaron a sus oídos.

-No es mi culpa que no mires por donde más, hermano...- sonrió de manera inocente el pelinegro poniendo sus manos tras la espalda, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión. Thor lo miró desde el suelo mientras fruncía el ceño y trataba de levantarse, ignorando ese suave aroma agridulce que tanto le atraía ¡y ni siquiera entendía porque!

-Le diré a mamá...- acusó el alfa mientras trataba de levantarse, solo para caer sentado en el suelo otra vez, despertando nuevas carcajadas en Loki.

-No lo harás... siempre me lo has dicho en estos dieciséis años que llevó de vida y jamás me acusaste con mamá- dijo divertido.

-Antes de que aprendieras a caminar, no tenía nada de que acusarte- trató de defenderse mientras sentía sus piernas temblar al no poder mantenerse en pie en el suelo tan resbaloso -Y si no lo hice en estos años fue porque era mi hermani...- volvió a caerse pero esta vez arrodillado -...to- terminó su frase mientras Loki sonreía tratando de mantener su risa.

-Siempre eres muy torpe, Thor...- se burló el pelinegro mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego tomó el brazo del mayor ayudándolo a salir de la zona resbalosa, el rubio negó con la cabeza separándose lo más rápido que pudo de su hermano, sentía el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y temía que terminara sonrojado.

La etapa de adolescencia era la más querida pero sobre todo odiada, tanto para alfas como omegas. Los omegas empezaban con su ciclo de celo, los cuales empezaban entre los trece y catorce años para las mujeres y a los quince para los hombres, además que su aroma pasaba a la de un omega que ya podía procrear, es decir su presencia se hacía más fuerte y su aroma mayoritariamente eran dulces, atrayendo a varios alfas jóvenes. Los alfas también sentían cambios, como que algunos aromas de los omegas le empezaban a atraer o se sentían más huraños con otros alfas de su edad, el aroma de los alfas también se hacía más presente por motivos territoriales.

La madre de ambos había decidido que Loki estudiara la secundaria con tutores, es decir, en la seguridad de su hogar. Podían llamarla paranoica pero lo hacía por su bien, a ella no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo menor estuviera rodeado de alfas estúpidos que lo molestaran u omegas tontos que le remarcaran el aroma tan distinto que tenía a los demás. Loki atraía más por su encanto natural, por su belleza, por su forma de moverse entre otras cosas ¿Puntos en contra para el pelinegro? Era muy bromista, mentía de forma excelente y nunca había tenido miedo de contestar a alguien, no importaba si este fuera omega o alfa, todos eran burlados y blancos de las crueles palabras del joven omega. Thor siempre había estado ahí para cuidar de él en la primaria, Loki era muy listo, pero el de la fuerza bruta era el rubio.

-Si, si... lo que digas- casi balbuceó Thor mientras retiraba el brazo del contacto del pelinegro como que si este quemara y huyera a la seguridad de su habitación, si se hubiera dado la vuelta unos segundos se hubiera dado cuenta la expresión herida que se encontraba en el rostro de su hermano.

Thor dejo escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando pudo cerrar la puerta de su habitación, apoyando la espalda en la puerta de madera y cerrando los ojos algo frustrado. Desde hacía un tiempo que le pasaba lo mismo, las pocas veces que hablaba con Loki estando a solas eran porque el pelinegro le jugó una broma o para reclamarle sobre una.

Él era valiente, un ejemplo de masculinidad alfa, no había chica en el instituto que no estuviera a sus pies, tanto omegas como betas. Pero lo que lo asustaba con suma facilidad era esa extraña atracción hacia su hermano, le gustaba ese aroma extraño que tenía y cada vez que lo tenía cerca quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos, besarlo, marcarlo como suyo... _Un momento ¿Yo pensé eso? Soy un maldito pervertido, eso es lo que soy_ , pensó algo angustiado. No quería hacerle daño a su hermano, no quería arruinar su hermandad por esos estúpidos instintos alfas que le pasaban malas jugadas.

Además, un alfa no podía sentirse atraído hacia un omega que era su hermano o pariente, lo decía en todos lados ¿Acaso él era la excepción a la regla? ¿Por qué justamente él era la excepción a la regla? O eso o era adoptado. Thor rió entre dientes ante esa última idea, por supuesto que no era adoptado, tenía el cabello rubio que alguna vez perteneció a Odín, los ojos de su madre... él no podía ser adoptado ¿Verdad? Sintió que la poca calma que le quedaba se drenaba como agua en un colador.

O dios ¡Eso explicaría tantas cosas! ¡Por eso se sentía atraído hacia Loki! Era _adoptado,_ eso quería decir que no compartía lazos de sangre con Loki y por eso su hermano lo atraía _._ No sabía si sentirse peor por el enamoramiento que sentía hacia su hermano o saberse adoptado.

Se recostó sobre su cama tratando de controlar sus pensamientos, el aroma a alfa estrés inundo la habitación pero el rubio decidió ignorarlo. Cerró los ojos tratando de apagar sus pensamientos y dormir.

Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez el adoptado era Loki.

.

Loki suspiró al ver como el rubio desaparecía tras la puerta, su hermano desde hacía unas semanas lo había empezado a ignorar. Thor siempre salía huyendo cuando él se acercaba y las únicas conversaciones a solas que podía tener con él era tan cortas que se preguntaba si esta conversación había sido la más larga. Al principio de había dicho que no le importaba, que era obvio que Thor estuviera "distraído" por alguna chica a la edad ¡Por dios, el rubio ya contaba con dieciocho años! Incluso creyó que ese comportamiento era debido a la tristeza que sentía Thor por que su novia Jane se mudó a otra ciudad y cortaron la relación en buenos términos, porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a intentar una relación a larga distancia.

Pero el tiempo había pasado y el idiota seguía tan idiota como siempre ¿Cómo habían logrado llegar a esos extremos? ¿De ser los mejores y más unidos hermanos del mundo a dos desconocidos?

Había tratado de ignorar todo y seguir haciendo sus bromas casuales, aunque luego empezaron a tornarse con más planes detrás de ellas para lograr, de manera desesperada, algo de atención por parte de su hermano. Pero siempre fracasaban, Thor solo lo veía y hablaba unos segundos, pero cuando él se acercaba o hacía un contacto físico el rubio se erizaba como un gato y salía huyendo ¿Lo hacía por su condición de omega? No, no podía ser, desde niños habían sido muy unidos y siempre habían sabido lo que eran.

Loki resopló mientras se sentaba en su cama tratando de averiguar que le pasaba al rubio. Thor era un idiota fuerte y lindo, pero un idiota al fin... al menos que el rubio se sintiera atraído hacia él y temiera saltar sobre él para violarlo o algo así. El pelinegro sonrió ante la idea, era tan absurda. Thor no se sentiría atraído hacia él ni en mil años, ambos eran hermanos y jamás podrían atraerse de esa forma, la naturaleza lo dictaba.

Esos sueños extraños que a veces tenía sobre su hermano y si mismo y lo despertaba con las mejillas sonrojadas no contaban, a la naturaleza le gustaba joderlo, eso lo tenía más que claro.

Pero debía averiguar lo que pasaba, aunque tuviera que sacar toda su artillería para saberlo. Ahora solo se le tenía que ocurrir una buena idea para empezar a planear.

.

Thor rodó en su cama por milésima vez en la noche, luego de acostarse se dio cuenta que su madre lo retaría por ensuciar las mantas y sabanas limpias con la ropa sucia, así que se tuvo que levantar a cambiarse.

Hoy sus padres habían ido a un viaje de negocios, por eso no se encontraban en casa. Cuando salió de sus clases, que terminaba al rededor de la seis, se quedo rondando por la ciudad sin ir a casa y cenó en un restaurante, todo para evitar quedar a solas con su pequeño hermano, no quería que Loki con su astucia se diera cuenta de la vergonzosa atracción que sentía hacia él.

Y ahora estaba ahí, mirando el techo oscuro contando sus manchas mientras sus pensamientos trabajaban a mil por hora. Le gustaba Loki, pero era su hermano, pero ahora estaba la posibilidad de que fuera adoptado. Era lo más seguro, Odín y Frigga habían conseguido un bebé parecido a ellos y por eso lo adoptaron, tal vez creían que no podían tener hijos o algo así, pero luego nació Loki. Así que tal vez eso era lo que había pasado ¡Era tan lógico!

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La respuesta era demasiado clara: era adoptado. Por eso Loki y él eran tan diferentes, eran las dos caras de una misma moneda. No sabía como rebelarle a sus padres que ya sabía ese secreto que tanto habían guardado, ya se imaginaba diciendo a su madre "Madre, ya se que soy adoptado" y ella palideciendo y preguntándole de donde sacaba esas ideas, luego él le explicaría y entonces le dirían la verdad.

Respiró profundo diciéndose a si mismo que a la tarde del otro día hablaría con sus padres. Ahí tendría un problema resuelto, según como se desenvolvieran las cosas luego se platearía una respuesta para el problema con Loki.

Jamás se le ocurrió plantearse que Loki tenía el cabello negro mientras todos los de su familia eran rubios y como es que tenía ojos tan verdes cuando los demás de la familia los tenían grises o azules.

Iba a tratar de dormir en paz cuando escuchó el chillido de la puerta al abrirse, se dio vuelta para ver esa silueta conocida en la oscuridad.

-¿Loki? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sentándose y tensándose sin querer. El menor no dijo nada y se deslizó de esa manera como siempre hacía, hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama. Thor le iba a decir que si era una de sus bromas podía irse, cuando notó que los ojos de su hermano brillaban con tristeza y vulnerabilidad.

-Tuve una pesadilla- susurró el pelinegro bajando la mirada, el rubio sintió que el tiempo retrocedía hasta el tiempo en donde solo tenían seis y ocho años, cuando el pequeño pelinegro corría hacia su habitación para dormir con él los días de tormenta. Sintió la garganta seca, sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa, una parte de él gritaba alarmada que le dijera al omega que se fuera, que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para superar esos miedos solito, que dormir con su hermano en la misma cama no era buena idea.

Pero él sobre todas las cosas era su hermano mayor y jamás dejaría a la deriva a su hermano, que tal vez no era su hermano de sangre, pero lo consideraba su hermano de todas formas. Así que solo asintió en silencio como esas noches de tormenta y se corrió para hacerle un lugar al pelinegro en la cama, cuando sintió ese cuerpo abrazado al suyo se preguntó alarmado si podría controlarse con el objeto de su deseo tan cerca. De todas formas rodeo con sus brazos al más pequeño mientras este se acomodaba como que si fueran dos niños en vez de dos adolescentes, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras trataban de dormir.

.

Loki estaba tratando de contener la sonrisa de triunfo, era muy obvio que a pesar de todo Thor seguía siendo su hermano mayor y esa parte sobreprotectora de él siempre ganaría en su personalidad ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Si, no habían hablado nada pero el rubio no lo había rechazado, eso era un buen progreso.

No había tenido que hacer mucho para que Thor le creyera, siempre sería el gran rubio sentimental que conocía. Solo debía mostrar dolor en sus ojos y el rubio caía en seguida. Sabía que podía contar con Thor para todo, él no lo abandonaría.

El rubio fue el primero en dormirse, eso lo sabía por su respiración calmada, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta del problema en el cual se había metido. Estaba entre los brazos de su hermano, ese aroma a alfa sin unir inundaba el ambiente y sonrojaba estúpidamente sus mejillas. Sus sueños siempre empezaban así y, al darse cuenta de eso, palideció.

Oh oh, cuando había planeado todo eso se le había escapado un matiz y quiso darse la cabeza contra la mesa por no haberlo notado antes. Estaba en la cama y entre los brazos del único alfa que había estado en sus sueños que desde hacía poco habían dejado de ser inocentes.

 _Diablos, diablos ¿Ahora que hago?_ Se preguntó mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, no iba a poder salir de los brazos de su hermano sin despertarlo, tal vez podría hacerlo a la mañana ¡Pero era demasiado tiempo! ¿Qué había si Thor se enteraba de...

O tal vez ya lo sabía y por eso se había alejado. Sintió esa posibilidad cayéndole encima como un balde de agua fría, no, no podía ser ¿Verdad? Thor era demasiado despistado para notar esas cosas ¿Cierto? El comportamiento de Thor podía tener otra explicación ¡ _Debía_ tener otra explicación!

Tembló un poco mientras sentía como su propio aroma pasaba a uno de estrés, al notarlo trató de calmarse, el alfa lo acercó más hacia él, envolviéndolo más en sus brazos, su cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

Esto no era una buena posición, sobre todo cuando estaba tratando de bajar su sonrojo. Sentir la respiración acompasada de su hermano en el cuello era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, además de las pequeñas cosquillas que le hacía con su barba de dos días.

 _Espero por Dios que logré saber que hacer para librarme de este lío_ , pensó ¿Acaso era su castigo por haberse burlado de muchas personas? ¿Por haber tratado mal a algunas? ¿Por haber mentido tanto? Sintió el rubor subiéndole a las mejillas y trato de respirar profundo, tratando de ignorar lo obscenamente cerca que estaban ambos.

.

Cuando Thor despertó a la mañana, Loki ya no se encontraba ahí.

.

 **En el omegaverso hay tres tipos de personas (subgéneros) los alfas que son los dominantes, los betas que son la gente normal y los omegas que son los que tienen ciclos de celo. Los alfas y los omegas tienen sus sentidos más desarrollados. En este universo son todos más igualitarios, así que no hay mucha discriminación hacia los omegas y esta prohibido tomar a un omega como suyo contra su voluntad, los que lo hacen terminan en la cárcel ¡He dicho! -_- :P XD**

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿Debería dejarlo como oneshot o seguirla? A mi en lo personal me resultó gracioso que Thor creyera que es adoptado XD y que Loki se metiera en líos :P Si la continuo tendría tres capítulos a lo mucho y tal vez tarde entre una y dos semana en actualizar, tengo varias historias que continuar T.T**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario?**


	2. Chapter 2

Trató de no prestarle mucha atención a ese último hecho, Loki siempre se despertaba antes que él, así que se levantó sin ganas dirigiéndose al baño como acto reflejo. Pero al pararse de dio cuenta que tenía _un pequeño problema_ , no pudo evitar sonrojarse. _Bueno, con razón Loki se fue_ pensó algo incomodo.

Luego de lavarse la cara y los dientes volvió a la habitación para cambiarse, al sentarse en la cama no pudo ignorar el aroma de ambos que seguía en ella, era muy sutil, pero para él era demasiado abrumador.

Él y Loki habían dormido en la misma cama, abrazados, había podido controlarse y no hacer nada más. A excepción del sueño nada inocente que tuvo que desencadenó en el problema, tal vez había espantado a su hermano o algo así. Realmente esperaba que no o por lo menos esperaba no haber dicho nada en el sueño que le diera una pista al otro de lo que estaba soñando... Tal vez en este momento Loki lo estaría maldiciendo o estaría avergonzado de los deseos estúpidos de su hermano mayor, incluso tal vez lo estaba odiando...

O tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico y Loki solo se levantó temprano.

Trató de aferrarse a esa idea y se dijo a si mismo que solo debía actuar normal. Así con eso en mente, salió lo más tranquilo de la habitación, cuando pasó por al lado de la puerta de su hermano menor este justo la abrió. Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de que el omega desviara su mirada incomodo y sonrojado, para luego cerrar la puerta sin si quiera decir "Buenos Días".

Thor sintió el pánico invadirle y unas ganas terribles de tocar la puerta y pedirle perdón por lo que sea que hubiera hecho o dicho la noche anterior. Pero enseguida las reprimió y se obligo a seguir caminando hacia la cocina casi arrastrando los pies, no sabía como podía hablar del tema con su hermano menor, pero ya encontraría la solución y así evitaría que Loki lo odiara, si es que no lo hacía aun.

Estaba por salir del pasillo cuando se dio vuelta y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, empezando a tocarla insistentemente.

Adiós plan, él quería asegurarse que Loki no lo adiara.

.

¿Por qué Thor tocaba la puerta tan insistentemente? El rubio siempre había sido propenso a esas actitudes y sabía que si no le abría derribaría la puerta en menos de diez minutos.

La noche anterior no había dormido casi nada, aun cuando estar entre los fuertes brazos de su hermano era bastante cómodo, había temido que si lo hacía podía tener uno de esos sueños raros y delatarse ante el estúpido "dios del trueno", pero su biología parecía querer llevarle la contraria porque aun despierto no podía quitarse esos pensamientos tan impuros de la cabeza.

El aroma de Thor era agradable, era un aroma como el que hay después de una tormenta, mezclado con un tenue aroma a ceniza y a bosque, había tratado de ignorarlo, pero estando tan cerca había sido imposible no notarlo. Era natural que un omega se sintiera atraído hacia un alfa, pero Loki sabía perfectamente bien que si había lineas de sangre en medio nada de eso pasaría, pero el pelinegro sabía más que bien que era adoptado, sus padres se lo habían dicho hacía poco tiempo y aunque en un principio se sintió traicionado, luego empezó a calmarse. Pero nadie se lo había dicho a Thor y no sabía como el rubio reaccionaría.

Mientras ambos estaban tan cerca del otro Loki se preguntó como había sido tan descuidado por no notar que las cosas podían terminar así. O tal vez si lo había notado y quería que terminaran así, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Él podía ser un omega, pero sin duda no era débil y no caería por su estúpida biología... aunque muy en el fondo sabía, que esa atracción no era solo natural, sino que albergaba sentimientos más haya de lo fraternal.

Pero cerca de las tres de la mañana los dioses escucharon sus plegarias y el rubio había cedido un poco su agarre sobre él y cuidadosamente él había logrado escapar hacia su habitación.

Y ahora se encontraban en esa situación.

-¡Loki!- el grito de su hermano del otro lado de la puerta lo hizo suspirar, se decidió a abrir antes que el cabeza hueca rompiera la puerta.

.¿Qué pasa, hermano?- pregunto lo más inocente que pudo, mientras sonreía de esa forma tan suya. Thor lo miró de arriba a abajo como queriendo analizarlo y Loki solo arqueo una ceja por esa acción.

-Yo...- empezó a hablar el rubio, pero luego quedó en silencio, luego de unos segundos el pelinegro lo iba a romper con una frase sarcástica pero Thor fue más rápido y lo atrajo hacia él mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza -Te quiero mucho hermano- susurró en su oído. Loki sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y no correspondió el abrazo por su orgullo. No sabía de donde había venido esa acción, pero se sentía reconfortante.

.

Thor sonrió aliviado al notar que su hermano menor no se separaba de él, no era extraño que no le correspondiera el abrazo pero no hubiera sabido que hacer si lo hubiera rechazado. Al parecer sus temores eran infundados y su hermandad estaba bien, lo que había pasado tenía otra explicación. Murmuró que lo quería porque se sintió en necesidad de hacerlo, para dejarle claro al menor que nunca lo dejaría solo, aunque recientemente lo estuviera ignorando, lo hacía por su bien.

-¿Por qué tan sentimental, Thor?- escuchó la voz de Loki, se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz. Thor rodó los ojos ante eso y lo estrechó más contra él, el aroma agridulce llegando hacia él. No podía evitar sentirse relajado al tener a su hermano entre sus brazos, porque aunque solo era su hermano, era suyo y de ningún otro estúpido alfa.

-Porque te quiero mucho- susurró como que si fuera un secreto mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, luego se inclinó y dejo un beso en la mejilla del menor. Loki iba a responder algo cuando la voz de su madre se escuchó.

-¡chicos, ya llegamos!- ambos se miraron y bajaron hacia la sala donde seguramente estarían sus padres.

.

Frigga estaba cocinando el almuerzo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse seguida por la voz de su hijo mayor, al parecer no habían tenido clases. Loki estaba en sus clases normales con sus tutores en la azotea, bajo la atenta mirada de Odín, el cual prefería contratar a tutores betas y estar presente en las clases por las dudas, no es como que si Loki no supiera defenderse solo, pero los padres tendían a ser sobreprotectores con los omegas luego de que estos maduraran.

-Buenas tardes, cariño- saludó la dama besando la mejilla del rubio -¿No tuviste clases?-

-No, Tony estaba tratando de hacer uno de sus experimentos pero al conectarlo al enchufe hizo un cortocircuito y toda la cuadra se quedo sin luz- dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca, los profesores no deberían dejar al chico Stark hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero como es rico todos tenían miedo de retarlo.

-Oh, bueno, cuando tu hermano termine su clase todos almorzaremos ¿Me ayudas?- le sonrió la mujer, Thor asintió mientras se lavaba las manos dispuesto a ayudar a su madre, pensando interiormente como le diría que ya sabía que era adoptado.

Madre e hijo estaban en la cocina mientras la música sonaba en toda la casa, Frigga le estaba a diciendo a Thor que no podía decirle el ingrediente secreto de la sopa, pero el rubio no le prestaba demasiada atención adentrado a sus confusos pensamientos.

-Ya lo se- soltó de pronto, Frigga alzó una ceja mirándolo sin entender, pero en seguida supuso que hablaba del ingrediente secreto.

-Oh... ¿y?- dijo tranquilamente, tal vez solo Thor decía ya saberlo para que ella lo dijera, no, ni Loki había logrado averiguarlo y dudaba realmente que el mayor de los hermano pudiera.

-Que bueno... espero que nada cambie- Thor miraba un poco perdido a su madre, no había ni la histeria ni la desesperación o incluso alguna reacción demasiado llamativa que esperaba ¿O acaso su madre ya sabía que él sabía que era adoptado? ¿O su madre había supuesto que lo averiguaría tarde o temprano?

Frigga levantó una ceja sin entender mucho a que venía eso.

-Nada cambia- _solo el hecho que debo cambiar de ingrediente secreto pronto_ pensó ella medio sonriendo.

-Oh... bueno- murmuró incomodo Thor, su madre le sonrió mientras asentía.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es terminar la comida- dijo ella tranquilamente, Thor asintió aun un poco descolocado. Él no era tan bueno como Loki para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de las personas.

-Entonces ¿Es cierto?- no pudo evitar preguntar, Frigga levantó una ceja mientras revolvía los fideos.

-Supongo que si- sonrió, porque aun no sabía cual era el ingrediente que su hijo creía que era secreto.

-Bueno...- que se lo confirmaran era aun más abrumador, asintió tratando de parecer normal mientras sonreía. Iba a tener mucho que pensar. Iba a agregar algo más cuando ese aroma tan conocido llegó a él, no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber que su padre y su hermano habían entrado a la cocina. Al parecer este sería un día largo.

.

Los cuatro comían tranquilamente en silencio, solo los sonidos del cubierto chocando con el plato se escuchaba. Loki levantó una ceja al notar que su hermano mayor parecía bastante pensativo, comiendo a penas algunos bocados y jugando con su tenedor, eso era muy extraño en el rubio, casi siempre devoraba la comida como que si no hubiera comido en años.

-¿a que se debe tu gratificante parecencia en la mesa, hermano?- preguntó con tono juguetón rompiendo el silencio, recordando que supuestamente el mayor no debería estar ahí.

-No hubo clases- respondió algo cortante, el pelinegro suspiró ante eso, al parecer lo ocurrido en la mañana había sido olvidado.

-Jane llamó esta mañana cuando no estabas, me preguntó si podía decirte que hablaras con ella cuando llegaras- la dulce voz de su madre los hizo ladear la cabeza hacia ella, Thor asintió casi ausente sin demostrar ninguna emoción y eso preocupo un poco a Loki ¿Era en cerio? ¿Ni una sonrisa? ¿Ni una emoción? ¿Qué había hecho ese rubio con su hermano y quien era él que estaba en la mesa?

-Uh... creo que madre esperaba una muestra de alegría o algo- trató de sonar normal el pelinegro mientras tomaba un poco del jugo que estaba en su vaso.

-Eso es cierto, Thor ¿Sucede algo?- habló por fin Odín.

-Uh ¿Que? Si, la comida esta deliciosa- respondió el rubio sobresaltándose al notar que le hablaban a él y sonriendo de forma nerviosa, no había escuchado nada. Loki entrecerró los ojos ante eso, Odín levantó las cejas sorprendido y Frigga se preguntó si había puesto algo en mal estado en la comida que había afectado a su hijo mayor.

-Claro- dijo tranquilamente Odín dando por terminado el tema. Todos volvieron a comer en silencio, Loki se quedo callado pero la preocupación creciendo en su pecho ¿Qué había pasado que había dejado a su hermano así?

.

Loki frunció el ceño, estaba sentado en la cama tratando de descifrar lo que le pasaba a Thor. Luego del almuerzo no lo había visto mucho, pero el rubio se comportaba muy raro. Estaba muy callado y lo ignoraba, pero no como antes, no con esa posición de "te estoy ignorando porque quiero" sino en la posición "te ignoro sin darme cuenta, porque estoy demasiado metido en mis problemas existenciales", Loki sabía demasiado bien diferenciar entre los dos. El primero había empezado hacía unas semanas, la segunda había empezado ese mismo día y se sentía realmente perturbado por no saber el _porque._

Thor era extraño o tal vez el rubio era demasiado normal comparado consigo mismo, Thor era igual a cualquier adolescente alfa: fuerte, lindo, arrogante, insistente, cabeza dura, rebelde. Aunque no todos los alfas eran lindos, arrogantes _absolutamente todos_ , la mayoría de ellos se creían mejores que los demás porque la naturaleza los hizo los "dominantes".

Loki hizo una pequeña mueca mientras trataba de pensar en las últimas circunstancias en las que se habían visto envuelto y cuales habían sido factores para el cambio de actitud de su hermano. Suspiró fuertemente sacando un lapiz para empezar a escribir las posibilidades, así podría aclarar su mente y descifrar ese enredo.

 _1- Hace un mes Jane, la novia de Thor, se mudó de ciudad_.

Loki frunció un poco el ceño ante lo escrito, pero sabía que era lo más probable, pero debía ver todo el campo antes de precipitarse a una conclusión equivocada.

 _2- Tony Stark volvió a hacer de las suyas y casi rompe el colegio, pero nadie lo retó por miedo a su padre. Eso enoja a mi hermano considerablemente porque cada vez que él hace algo así le dan detención por un par de días y kilos de tareas extras._

 _3- Su equipo de fútbol favorito perdió el partido del sábado._

Si, podía parecer muy tonto, pero a veces, según lo que decían los libros e internet, los adolescentes tendían a exagerar las cosas y ponerse tristes por estupideces, era una edad critica donde no sabían si sentirse leones o pollitos recién salidos del cascaron. *

 _4-La broma de que el jarrón le cayera encima le afecto la cabeza, logró hacerle una conmoción cerebral, o que se yo._

Loki medio sonrió ante eso, había sido la broma de la semana pasada, tal vez no había logrado que Thor le prestara más atención, pero era una probabilidad.

 _5- Esta enamorado y es de la única chica que no le presta atención._

Loki mordió el lapiz ante eso, no había chica en el instituto que no le prestara atención a su hermano, era patético pensar algo así. Iba a escribir algo más cuando un correo le llegó, alzó las cejas con sorpresa al ver de quien era el correo, en letras negras decía **Príncipe del fuego** , rodando los ojos lo abrió.

" _Era de noche, ningún sonido podía escucharse en la mansión de los Odinson hasta que un suspiro rompió el silencio. Los padres de ambos hermanos estaban de viaje, ignorando completamente lo que pasaba en su propia casa cuando ninguno de los dos estaba, si lo supieran tal vez reconsiderarían la idea de dejar a sus hijos solos siendo uno un alfa y otro un omega._

 _En la habitación podían escucharse una avalancha de gemidos ahogados y podían verse movimientos de quienes estuvieran dentro de la cama._

 _-Ah ah Thor- gimió Lo.."_

Loki cerró el correo sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas furiosamente, no importaba cuanto se avergonzara e insultara a ese estúpido "príncipe del fuego", él siempre le enviaba esa clase de historias basadas entre él y su hermano, maldecía el día que se habían hecho amigos virtuales por medio de un Whatsapp al número equivocado ¿Lo que más odiaba de la situación? Que sabía que después de todo terminaría por leer la historia a escondidas y negándolo rotundamente ante su amigo.

Frunciendo el ceño sacó su móvil.

 **Loki:** _No es gracioso Zuko -_-_

 **Zuko:** _Yo se que amas mis historias y que las leerás de todos modos. Te conozco querido :)_

 **Loki:** _También eres un omega, no debes decirme querido._

 **Zuko:** _no te preocupes, se que eres de Thor._

 **Loki:** _¿Estás más molesto de lo normal porque peleaste con tu novio?_

 **Zuko:** _Jet no tiene nada que ver con esto_ **-_- √√**

 **Loki:** _¿Qué paso ahora?_

 **Zuko:** _Nada :(_

 **Loki:** _Bueno, ni siquiera me importa, eres un desconocido que esta a miles de kilómetros y que me fastidia casi todo el día._

 **Zuko:** _¡Podría vivir a la vuelta de tu casa! Alguna vez probaré hacer sonar tu teléfono en un lugar lleno de gente o en mi barrio o en cualquier lado para ver si suena. √√_

 **Loki:** _eres un idiota, no eres Zuko_ **. √√**

 **Zuko:** _¡Ah ah! Tardaste en darte cuenta :) Pero si fue él quien envió correo, pero yo tengo su teléfono :3_

 **Loki:** _¿Eres Jet?_

 **Loki:** _¡no me claves el visto!_

 **Loki:** _¿Qué vio Zuko en ti?_

 _ **-Loki a cambiado el nombre Zuko por Jet-**_

 **Jet:** _Soy guapo, inteligente, valiente y soy el mejor alfa que podrá encontrar._

 **Loki:** _¿donde dejaste tu inteligencia? Porque creo que se te escapo._

 **Jet:** _Eres un odioso, Zuko es mucho más lindo que tu._

 **Loki:** _no me importa tu opinión estúpido... un momento ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que se que eres de Thor?_

 **Jet:** _creí que algo así diría Zuko, no me interesas para nada, solo quería que no me descubrieras._

 **Loki:** _Te ves horrible en tu foto de perfil, creo que Zuko es ciego._

 **Loki:** _¿No vas a contestar?_

 **Loki:** _Cobarde, puedo ver los vistos -_-_

 **.**

Loki dejo de enviar mensajes por medio de Whatsapp cuando su computadora sonó en otro correo entrante.

" _Mañana el segundo capitulo :)"_ rodó los ojos fastidiado mientras se mordía el labio algo nervioso, se levantó de la silla decidido a que esta vez no caería y no lo leería. El primer correo seguía brillando en la pantalla, Loki le dio la espalda y luego lo miró de reojo. Al final pensó que nadie lo sabía y que Zuko no tenía forma de saber si lo leía o no, y nadie sabía que tenía tendencias incestuosas además de un enamoramiento platónico hacia su hermano. Suspiró derrotado y se sentó.

-¿Loki?- la voz de su hermano lo hizo saltar y cerrar la computadora con fuerza mientras sentía su rostro más pálido que un papel, esperaba que no hubieras podido leer nada porque tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Para su suerte el rubio estaba solo en la puerta y parecía bastante distraído.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Thor?- preguntó sonriendo camuflando su nerviosismo y su temor anterior.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar- al ver el rostro inusualmente serio del mayor Loki se preguntó si al fin le diría que había estado atormentándolo desde la mañana y que no había podido descubrir. Con cuidado para que no se notara, guardo el móvil dentro de un cajón para evitar que su hermano lo viera.

-Esta bien- dijo asintiendo, el rubio pareció tomar eso como una invitación muda y se sentó a su lado en la cama, ambos quedaron en silencio por varios segundos. Loki analizaba a Thor con sus ojos verdes sin encontrar alguna pista de lo que vendría después.

-Soy adoptado- habló Thor con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Loki con incredulidad, pensando que tal vez se había equivocado al escuchar y Thor le quería decir que ya sabía que él era adoptado ¿Eso había cambiado la actitud del mayor hacia él?

-Qué soy adoptado-

.

 **Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, por ellas/os es que continuo esta historia. También gracias por los favoritos ¡Me hacen muy feliz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Thor no me pertenecen.**

 **Subí el ranting de T a M, por si las moscas.**

 **.**

Loki respiró profundo tratando de asimilar las cosas ¿Acaso Thor había escuchado una conversación y había sacado conclusiones incorrectas? El rubio era un idiota ¿Como podía dudar que Frigga y Odín era sus padres? ¡Hasta fotos de su nacimiento tenían! El pelinegro no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-No, no lo eres- no quería llegar a la parte donde debía explicar a Thor que no era él el adoptado, sino Loki. No sabía muy bien como se lo tomaría y quería estar preparado antes de hablar.

-Lo soy, mamá me lo confirmó esta tarde- dijo muy seguro de si mismo el rubio mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Loki pudo ver el pánico y la desesperación que brillaban en ese azul.

-¿Como?- dijo incrédulo mientras fruncía el ceño, era imposible, Thor no era adoptado, tal vez había sido un mal entendido. A veces se preguntaba como todavía no había golpeado la cabeza de su hermano mayor contra la mesa para quitarle esas locas ideas.

-Que soy adoptado- y Thor seguía con esa idea, era muy rebelde y terco siempre, sabía que no le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza hasta que alguno de sus padres hablaran con el alfa.

-Bueno...- dijo algo nervioso, tratando de contener la risa para no ofender al rubio -Supongamos que es cierto ¿Qué te hizo creer eso?- peguntó alzando una ceja, Thor se quedo callado por unos segundos.

-Bueno...- dijo con nerviosismo, Loki lo miró con curiosidad -No te lo diré- desvío la vista sonrojado el ojiazul. Loki frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No le vas a decir a tu hermano porque crees que eres adoptado? Creo que solo son delirios tuyos, no tener clases te afecto el cerebro- dijo rodando los ojos y levantándose.

-¡Hey! Tengo mis razones- habló muy seguro de si mismo mientras se levantaba, Loki rodó los ojos.

-¡No quieres decirme cuales!- se quejó.

-Te lo diré cuando pueda, pero por ahora no se como explicarlo- habló Thor. No quería decir " _Bueno, porque eres un omega y me tienes loco, me siento atraído hacia ti y lo único que quiero es tomarte en mis brazos y marcarte como mío y que ninguno de esos alfas estúpidos se acerquen a ti"_ No, eso sonaba terrible.

Loki la ver el silencio de su hermano bufó frustrado, iba a contestar con algo sarcástico cuando la computadora hizo un sonido que quería decir correo entrante. Thor miró hacia el lugar donde la Netbook se encontraba cerrada, Loki sintió que todo el color de su rostro drenaba como agua en un colador _"Oh dios, que no vaya, por favor que no quiera saber quien envía los mensajes. Estúpido Zuko, voy a matarte, a ti y a tu mente pervertida"_ pensó horrorizado.

-Bueno, entonces...- trató de atraer la atención del alfa hacia él de nuevo sin lograrlo, Thor miraba con gran curiosidad hacia la mesa.

-Tienes un correo- le dijo, Loki asintió rápidamente.

-Puedo verlo después- se excusó.

-Pero...- habló el rubio mientras abría la computadora, Loki sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba y prácticamente saltó hacia la Netbook poniendo una mano sobre ella para que Thor no pudiera abrirla, Loki sentía los nervios a flor de piel y, aunque trataba de mantener la sonrisa normal, el fuerte color rojo de sus mejillas lo delataba.

-No es nada importante- dijo nervioso, Thor frunció el ceño preguntándose con quien había estado hablando su hermano que no quería que se enterará ¿acaso tenía un novio secreto? Sintió la rabia deslizarse por cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Entonces supongo que no hay problema con que lo lea- dijo tratando de sonreír normalmente, sentía la furia arremolinarse en su interior. Loki era suyo, no iba a dejar que otra persona se lo llevara, aun cuando tuviera que matar para eso.

-Pero... ¡Vete de mi habitación!- chilló indignado el pelinegro -¡No tienes ningún derecho de leer mis correos ni nada! ¡Así que vete!- dijo furioso, Thor lo miró confundido por el ataque de histeria del menor, pero se dio vuelta y se fue. Loki suspiró fuertemente cuando el alfa cerró la puerta, pasándose una mano por los ojos, estaba cansado... no podía ni pensar que hubiera pasado si Thor leyera lo que su amigo le mandaba, tal vez lo acusaría de pervertido o de enfermo por leer esas cosas.

Muy dispuesto a insultar a Zuko lo más que podía, abrió el cajón donde había dejado el celular, sintiéndose palidecer al notar que no estaba. Oh, oh, ese estúpido troglodita se lo había llevado ¡Maldición! Debió haber pensado que Thor debía haber tenido una razón para irse tan tranquilo.

Negó con la cabeza frustrado sentándose en la silla, abriendo el e-mail que le había llegado.

" _Ambos se besaban en las sombras, a veces unos quedos gemidos se escuchaban. El aroma de omega y alfa se mezclaban tanto que no podía definirse donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Ambos amantes se separaron mirándose a los ojos, un brillo de vulnerabilidad brillaba en los ojos verdes del omega._

 _-Estoy encinto-"_

Loki cerró de golpe la computadora sintiéndose a morir, maldición, su amigo si tenía imaginación y justo ahora que estaba tan nervioso le mandaba eso.

No, no lo leería. Pensó para si mismo mientras cerraba el correo. _Por lo menos no lo leeré hasta haber leído el anterior_ pensó fugazmente mientras abría el anterior correo, no es como que si le gustaran, pero su amigo escribía bien y le parecía un desperdicio que se hubiera esforzado tanto en escribir algo para que no lo leyera.

No había otra razón por la que leía, ni siquiera le gustaban.

 _Eso no me lo creo ni yo_ , pensó haciendo una mueca, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

.

Thor sonrió al cerrar la puerta mientras sacaba el celular de su hermano de su chaqueta, seguramente Loki tendría de contacto a quien fuere que le hubiera enviado el correo y así podría hacer un pequeño interrogatorio. No le importó que fueran casi las una de la mañana, solo se recostó sobre la cama y trató de entrar al Whatsapp, pero tenía contraseña, incluso los mensajes de texto, las notas y los e-mails tenían contraseña. El rubio frunció el ceño un poco molesto ante eso, pero luego se dirigió a contactos y sonrió al notar que estos estaban libres. Buscó algún nombre que fuera anormal, todos eran de sus tutores, estaba el número de su madre, padre, de él mismo... hasta que en la pantalla salió **Príncipe Fire** , entrecerró los ojos anotando el número y yendo rápidamente a su propio celular.

Necesitaba tener una charla con ese sujeto, fuera quien fuera. Lo puso en sus contactos y le envió un mensaje de Whatsapp.

 **Thor:** _¿Quien rayos eres maldito, que molestas a mi hermano con correos? ¡Da la cara como el estúpido alfa que eres, cobarde!_

Si, no había sido la mejor manera de charlar con el desconocido, pero esperaba que el chico no lo ignorara y le respondiera.

 **Desconocido:** _creo que tienes el número equivocado amigo :)_

Thor resopló incrédulo ante ese mensaje ¿Creía que lo engañaría? Pues no, iba a sacarle bien todo lo que pasaba entre su hermano y él, luego rastrearía su dirección y lo haría trocitos, escondería los trozos en el jardín y nadie jamás sabría que él lo hizo. Era el plan perfecto. Estaba pensando en las mil y un formas de matar al chico cuando otro mensaje llegó.

 **Desconocido:** _Y soy un omega ;) No soy un alfa... ¿Quién eres?_

Oh... Thor sintió su rabia bajar drasticamente, al parecer se había equivocado.

 **Thor:** _¿por qué mi hermano te tiene como Príncipe Fire?_

No podía bajar la guardia tan fácilmente, tal vez el chico trataba de confundirlo. Si se enteraba que mentía con eso de que era un omega le iba a bajar todos los dientes de un solo golpe.

 **Desconocido:** _¿Eres el hermano de Loki? O.o Así que con ese nombre me tiene en sus contactos, es mi sobrenombre_ **.√√**

 **Thor:** _¿Como te llamas?_

 **Desconocido:** _Zuko_

 **-Thor ha cambiado el nombre de Desconocido a Zuko-**

 **Thor:** _tu nombre se me hace conocido ¿Qué hablas con mi hermano?_

 **Zuko:** _Nada, cualquier cosa. Ahora deja de molestar que quiero dormir_ **.√√**

 **Thor:** _no te dejaré de molestar hasta que contestes todas mis preguntas -_-_

 **Zuko:** _Entonces el rubio tiró sobre la cama al pelinegro, aun cuando sabían que eran hermanos, esa noche solo eran ellos dos. Thor acarició con suavidad las mejillas de Loki antes de inclinarse y besarlo, el omega rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del alfa y los brazos de este rodearon la cintura del menor._

 **Thor:** _¿¡qué mierda estás escribiendo?_

 **Zuko:** _ambos estaban sobre la cama, pronto Thor deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca del menor y ambos trataban de luchar por el dominio. Loki terminó con la espalda contra el colchón mientras se seguían besando apasionadamente._

 **Thor:** _¡Deja de escribir eso!_

 **Zuko:** _El alfa se puso entre las piernas del menor, ambos seguían con ropa pero ya se notaba excitación..._

 **Thor:** _te mataré -_-_

 **Zuko:** _La camisa del mayor quedo tirada en cualquier parte de la habitación mientras el rubio trataba de quitar la misma prenda a su hermano pequeño. Ambos trataban de ahogar suspiros y gemidos. Las blancas piernas del omega rodearon la cintura del alfa mientras ambos sentían una escalofrío de excitación, esta vez los gemidos no pudieron ser acallados, sobre todo cuando empezaron a moverse en un vaivén..._

 **-Thor se ha desconectado-**

 **Zuko:** _eres igual de tímido que tu hermano :P Y estaba llegando a la mejor parte T.T Ni si quiera se habían desvestido del todo D:_

Thor dejo de leer lo que el extraño estaba poniendo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas porque no era difícil imaginarse en esa situación con su hermano ¿Como su hermano tenía un amigo tan pervertido? O tal vez solo el chico lo había hecho para molestarlo. Sentía el corazón en lo oídos y la boca seca, negó con la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos impuros de la cabeza.

El rubio se acostó mientras pensaba que ojala no soñara con ninguna de esas imagines. Rodó en su cama por más de media hora hasta que se decidió a escribir.

 **Thor:** _Necesito saber como termina esa historia._

Sintió las mejillas sonrojadas al leer lo que el chico del otro lado de la linea estaba escribiendo, las cosas subían cada vez más de nivel, no era difícil imaginar cada gesto en el rostro de su hermano, cada gemido y la situación.

 _Maldita sea, eso estaba tan mal_ , se regañó internamente. Pero no podía quitarse a su hermano de la cabeza, las ganas de besarlo, de hacerlo suyo...

Respiró profundo al notar que tenía _un pequeño problema_.

Cuando acabó se sintió un poco culpable, Loki era su hermano, no debería usar su imagen para masturbarse, pero no era la primera vez y dudaba que sería la última.

 **Zuko:** _Mañana el próximo capitulo :P_

No supo si odiar o agradecer a ese chico del otro lado de la linea. Su atracción hacia Loki estaba yéndose más haya de lo que podía controlar y no sabía si realmente quería controlarlo.

.

Loki cerró los ojos luego de haber terminado de leer, ya era muy tarde y se sentía cansado. Los capítulos que le había mandado su amigo eran inusualmente largos. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en ese instante, Thor se había llevado su celular pero por suerte tenía todas las aplicaciones con contraseña, pero esperaba que no se le ocurriera buscar entre sus contactos y encontrarse con Zuko, no quería meter en problemas al chico aunque estuviera a miles de kilómetros. Thor era extremadamente sobreprotector y lo más seguro que creyera que era un novio secreto o algo así, no quería enfrentar las explicaciones en la mañana ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Un día me mando un Whatsaap creyendo que era el celular de una chica llamada Azula, luego se dio cuenta que no era y empezamos a hablar ¿Por qué manda historias pervertidas? Porque en un momento de debilidad le dije que estaba enamorado de ti, luego de unos días me di cuenta de mi error porque al parecer es escritor de Yaoi ¿Qué es yaoi? Es la relación entre dos hombres, pero eso no importa. La cosa es que le pareció divertido y escribe de nosotros, ¡ah! Y es un omega ¿Puedes creer que haya un omega así en este planeta? Pues yo tampoco" y reír al final de lo dicho para quitar el hierro al asunto. No, no era buena idea.

Se mordió el labio mirando el techo pensando en como se infiltraría en la habitación del mayor para obtener su celular de nuevo.

Lo único que esperaba es que Zuko no estuviera enviándole historias pervertidas a su hermano también porque seguramente Thor estaría muy enojado y le pediría explicación a él. Cerró los ojos frustrado ¿Acaso el día podía ser peor? _Oh, olvidaba el hecho que Thor cree que es adoptado_ pensó mientras dejaba escapar un gemido quedo y tapaba sus ojos con sus brazos ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? ¿Aparecería su abuela con traje de baño bailando "dale alegría a tu cuerpo macarena"? Oh, eso esperaba que realmente no, sería terrible para su pobre mente.

¿Lo único bueno que había pasado en el día? Que Thor al final no había hablado con esa babosa de Jane por teléfono, eso era lo único que le había alegrado el día. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa divertida se posó en sus labios, si, podía ser que todo lo malo había valido la pena por ese pequeño detalle.

Suspiró mientras se acurrucaba a las mantas, el aroma tanto suyo como el del rubio seguían en la cama, mezclándose en el ambiente.

.

 **El raiting ahora es M :P Y no saben lo que me costo escribir este capitulo T.T ah ah, soy muy tímida para estás cosas y una ves que las escribo no las vuelvo a leer por vergüenza, pero luego recuerdo que debo ver si falle en alguna parte y... (cara roja como tomate) Yheaaa.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :) Muchas gracias a los/las que comentaron, me hicieron muy feliz :3**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? ¿O ya debería dejar la historia ahí? O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

Thor suspiró mientras se preparaba el desayuno, no sabía con que ojos miraría a Loki ahora y como iniciaría conversación. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ver al pelinegro y no pensar en la historia que ese chico del otro lado de la línea había escrito. Aunque ese nombre se le hacía conocido, no sabía de donde pero le daba una sensación a familiar.

Aunque ahora ese no era el problema, ahora no sabía como hablaría con su hermano ¿Le contaba lo que había "dicho" su amigo? ¿O simplemente hacía como que si nada hubiera pasado? Ah, y debía devolverle el celular. Eso no sería demasiado difícil, excepto por la parte que ese detalle lo obligaba a ir en busca de su hermano y excusarse con algo por habérselo llevado.

-Ayer te llevaste mi celular- la voz del de ojos verdes se escuchó desde la puerta de la cocina, Thor suspiró de manera audible un poco extrañado por no haber sentido su presencia antes de que llegara. Aunque eso era muy normal, se había dado cuenta que su hermano empezaba a ocultar su aroma a omega casi quince días antes de empezar a ingerir los supresores para evitar el celo, no entendía porque, pero suponía que eso lo hacía sentir más seguro y para él mismo era mejor, de esa forma no se abrumaba cada vez que su instinto "murmuraba" el tiempo que le faltaba a su hermano para el próximo celo. Si fueran hermanos de sangre eso no lo afectaría, pero desde que se había dado cuenta que era adoptado...

-Yo... aquí esta- dijo sacándolo del bolsillo sin muchas ganas de empezar una discusión y dejándolo en la mesa para luego volver a concentrarse en las tostadas y que no se quemaran. Loki alzó las cejas tal vez sorprendido por su docilidad y tomó el aparato rápidamente para empezar a revisarlo.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos el menor.

-Todo tenía contraseña- respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, para luego dar vuelta las tostadas. Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Thor empezó a tomar el té encupiéndolo casi al instante -¡Esto tenía sal!- exclamó molesto mirando a Loki, el pelinegro trataba de contener la risa levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!- habló divertido el menor mordiéndose el labio para evitar reír, el rubio lo miró como tratando de analizarlo pero luego simplemente negó con la cabeza tirando el té para luego mirar el envase del azúcar que estaba lleno de sal.

-¡Loki!- exclamó preguntándose como su hermano podía despertar tan temprano solo para hacer una broma y no pudo extraer su celular mientras estaba dormido. Tal vez la puerta con llave tenía algo que ver.

El pelinegro esta vez no pudo evitar una carcajada -Eres odioso- se quejó rodando los ojos y mirando la hora, tenía diez minutos para irse para no llegar tarde a clases.

-Ya, no es para tanto- le sonrió el menor pasándole la verdadera azúcar -Pero ayer te llevaste mi celular, no podía dejar ese acto impune- le recordó divertido.

-Tu amigo es bastante extraño- se decidió por decir al fin, Loki trató de mantener la sonrisa preguntándose si hablaba de Zuko y si lo decía con sarcasmo o de verdad.

-¿Quién?- dijo tratando de hacerse el desentendido y guardando la sal, Thor rodó los ojos.

-Ese tal Zuko... él dice que es un omega- dijo no muy seguro, no sabía si creer eso o no, los omegas no solían ser tan pervertidos.

-Es un omega...- habló Loki bastante seguro -Y es un amigo que conocí en la primaria- dijo tratando de quitarle importancia, sabía que si le decía a Thor que en la realidad no lo conocía, su hermano era capaz de rastrearlo y saber quien era, incluso de hacerle la vida imposible.

-Oh... es... interesante- murmuró mientras probaba que la azúcar fuera en verdad azúcar, sonriendo al notar que si lo era.

Loki parpadeó ante esa descripción, su amigo era extraño, algo pervertido, rebelde y molesto, pero no _interesante_. Eso no lo pensaría una persona normal.

-Él tiene novio- dijo con cierta rabia que no pudo controlar mientras cortaba el pan, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea del rubio interesado en ese chico que no paraba de inventar historias entre ellos dos con cosas de las cuales Thor no debía enterarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso es importante?- preguntó Thor confundido por el cambio tan repentino de tema, trató de unir los cabos lo más rápido que pudo -Al menos que tu estés saliendo con él- estaba seguro que en la escuela alguna vez habían hablado que las parejas eran variadas... aunque no le gustaba la idea de su hermano saliendo con cualquier persona, perder contra un omega en vez de un alfa era pasable _¿¡qué rayos pensaba!?_ ¡Era incluso más horrible!

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Loki que no se esperaba esa contestación -¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Su novio se llama Jet!- chilló, porque la idea de salir con alguien como su migo era estúpida ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba! Y quien le gustaba estaba en frente de él, pero jamás tendría una oportunidad.

-¿Jet?- preguntó curioso -¿Como el capitán del equipo de Fútbol de tercer año? Creo que su equipo se llamaban los libertadores o algo así- respondió quitándole importancia. El pelinegro frunció el ceño pensando que era una gran coincidencia que su hermano conociera a alguien llamado así ¿Qué clases de padres llamaban a su hijo _Jet_? -Pero es un alfa y que yo sepa esta soltero- siguió murmurando mientras tomaba el café que había preparado ahora con verdadera azúcar.

-Llegaras tarde- le recordó el pelinegro al ver la hora, Thor lo miró sin poder evitar recordar una escena bastante domestica que ese chico del celular había ilustrado para luego volverla una escena erótica... un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas desviando su mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera su hermano porque bajar lo que le provocaba iba a hacerlo llegar demasiado tarde.

Loki alzó las cejas al notar el sonrojo del mayor e iba a preguntar pero Thor solo agarró su mochila rápidamente y se fue dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, dejándolo helado por unos segundos. Hacía varios meses que su hermano había perdido la costumbre de darle un beso en la mejilla al despedirse y se había sentido tan _distinto_ , negó con la cabeza tratando de borrar todos sus pensamientos y de suprimir todas las historias de su amigo que empezaban de esa misma manera.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien?- la voz de su madre lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y sonreír tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Si... solo que es raro, hacía rato que no se despedía así- murmuró sinceramente, Frigga le sonrió.

-Creo que es bueno, ambos están pasando por varios cambios y verás como todo vuelve a la normalidad al final- trató de alentarlo.

-Mamá, Thor cree que es adoptado- recordó lo que habían hablado la noche anterior.

-¿Thor se enteró que tu eras adoptado?- preguntó confundida.

-No, Thor tiene la fallida idea de que es adoptado y no se de donde sacó eso- explicó, la rubia lo miró incrédula pero asintió invitándolo a seguir hablando.

.

-¡Pero estaba dudando de mi! Es decir, ese omega como se atreve... ¡Me rechazó!- Thor rodó los ojos ante lo que decía su amigo rubio, él se creía todo un alfa que nadie podía resistir, un chico de los grados menores lo rechazó casi humillándolo.

-No sea tarado, él pequeño ya tenía novio- rodó los ojos Sif, pero al ver que su amigo iba a abrir la boca de nuevo volvió a hablar -Y no, él sabía lo que le convenía. Que sea un omega no significa que sea un zorro ¿Ok? El chico está estudiando en una escuela en la cual el 80% somos alfas y el 20% de betas. Mayormente los omegas no vienen a estas escuelas pero su padre es alguien lo suficientemente influyente y el chico es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no temer nada aquí- respondió fríamente.

-Sif tiene razón, deja al pobre chico en paz- respondió Thor frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Tu lo defiendes porque tienes un hermano omega!- se quejó.

-¡Atrevete a decir algo de Loki y te cortó la lengua!- casi grito Thor mirando furiosamente a su amigo, el cual levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Hey, no iba a decir nada de tu hermano pequeño, lo juro- dijo algo temeroso haciendo a todos los de la mesa reír, incluso a Sif.

-Debe ser difícil para ti convivir con él todo el tiempo, tomando en cuenta de que es adoptado- murmuró Sif.

-¿Qué? ¿Loki adoptado?- dijo Thor confundido, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si, siempre creí que era adoptado. Ya sabés, todos ustedes son rubios de ojos azules y él es el único de cabello negro y con ojos verdes- explicó. Thor se removió incomodo... lo que su amiga decía tenía lógica, eso explicaría también varias cosas. No se le había ocurrido que tal vez Loki era el adoptado y no él.

-Hum... Loki es Loki, y no creo que sea adoptado- murmuró sin mirar a su amiga. Si le decía que él había creído que era él el adoptado Sif se reiría de él hasta su muerte. Ella se encogió de hombros algo preocupada, preguntándose si Thor seguía raro por lo de Jane.

-Ella volverá alguna vez- trató de sonar casual, pero Thor frunció el ceño en confusión.

-¿Quién?- preguntó confundido y ladeando la cabeza, Sig rodó los ojos, no, no era por eso.

-Olvidalo- dijo quitándole importancia, preguntándose que era ahora lo que distraía a su amigo.

.

-Hum, Loki ¿Podemos hablar?- cuando Thor llegó a la casa lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermano, Loki pareció sorprendido por ello pero asintió, preguntándose si volvería a insistir con que era adoptado, resopló frustrado cerrando la netbook para seguir a su hermano mayor a su habitación ¿Por qué rayos las conversaciones eran en su habitación y no en la de Thor?

El cobarde de Zuko no se había conectado en todo el día, seguramente sin querer decirle lo que le había dicho a Thor ¡Que frustrante!

El rubio cerró la puerta con cuidado antes de darse vuelta a mirar a su hermano, esto iba a se incomodo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?- Loki suspiró audiblemente, si, al parecer el rubio iba a insistir con eso.

-Obviamente, tu crees que eres adoptado y yo creo que no lo eres, ya te lo dije, pero eres tan cabeza dura que no me escuchas- empezó a explicar el pelinegro moviendo sus manos como para dar cierta imagen, Thor asintió.

-Yo... ya creo que mis conclusiones fueron apresuradas, hum... creo que el que tiene más posibilidades de ser adoptado eres tu- susurró lo último tratando de ser delicado, lo cual le costaba, pero no quería herir a su hermanito. Loki lo miró sin saber como responder a eso ¿Le decía la verdad? -no, no es que fueras adoptado, bueno, no se- balbuceo Thor sin saber como arreglar lo horrible que se había escuchado esa frase.

-No... esta bien, soy adoptado, mamá y papá me lo dijeron hace poco- se decidió a hablar Loki tratando de quitar el hierro al asunto. Thor lo miró parpadeando, Loki respiró profundo tratando de adivinar lo que haría a continuación su hermano.

-Oh... ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme de todo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, más molesto por ser el último en enterarse de algo importante ¿Por qué siempre lo ponían en el último lugar a la hora de dar información? Vaya familia. No, no es como que si Loki fuera adoptado cambiara algo, por lo menos de su lado todo seguía igual. El pelinegro seguía siendo el mismo niño con el cual creció y del cual se sentía atraído en esos momentos, una vez había leído por ahí que luego de cuatro meses la atracción pasaba a enamoramientos, así que suponía que lo que sentía por su hermano iba más haya de todo eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo dirás eso?- preguntó Loki sin bajar la guardia, sin creer que su hermano lo tomara tan natural y esperando cualquier reacción en cualquier momento. Thor se acercó a él y se preguntó porque, su cabeza repasaba miles de posibilidades pero no la que sucedió, su hermano lo rodeó con sus brazos abrazándolo cariñosamente besando su mejilla, logrando que se sonrojara. Al principio se quedo quieto esperando que lo soltara, pero al ver que Thor no tenía intenciones de hacerlo se relajó ante el tacto.

-Eres mi hermano y siempre lo serás- sonrió orgulloso el rubio, Loki rodó los ojos preguntándose como no lo vio venir, sobre todo con lo sentimental que era su hermano.

-Bueno, ahora me dirás porque creías que eras adoptado- preguntó el pelinegro, el rubio suspiró alejándose de su hermano porque estaban tocando algo sensible, así que negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana- dijo simplemente besando su mejilla como despedida. Loki frunció el ceño al no obtener la información que tenía y se dijo a si mismo que ya conseguiría respuestas.

Cuando Thor salió de la habitación se apoyó en la puerta cerrada mientras trataba de pensar que hacer a continuación, de pronto un mensaje de Whatssap brillo en la pantalla.

 _¡Ve y dile de una vez lo que sientes!_

Era muy obvio de quien era el mensaje, rodó los ojos preguntándose si ese tal Zuko no era en realidad una maquina que los espiaba las veinticuatro horas del día ¿Por qué, como explicaba esos mensajes en el momento justo?

Suspiró antes de volver a abrir la puerta.

Loki ya había sacado sus cuadernos para seguir con la tarea de esa mañana cuando escuchó a su hermano volver a entrar, se preguntó lo que había olvidado y se dio vuelta para mirarlo. El rubio estaba aun en la habitación, con la puerta cerrada detrás de él y parecía algo inseguro ¿Qué había pasado ahora?

-Te diré porque pensé que era adoptado- soltó de pronto el mayor, el pelinegro alzó una ceja y asintió, Thor se removió incomodo y Loki pensó que sería tan grande como para poner a su hermano así -hum... creo que me enamoré de ti- y hay estaba esa vena latente del rubio de decir la cosas de manera brusca y en un instante de valentía.

.

 **Fin...**

 **Ah ah, creo que no XD Pero estamos cerca del final :P**

 **¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Lo terminó aquí o lo continuo? ¿Me dejarían un comentario?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Thor no me pertenecen :3 Solo la historia.**

ADVERTENCIA: **Lo que esta en** _"cursiva y entre comillas"_ **son partes de la historia que escribió el amigo de Loki y que el recuerda (Esas historias que le manda a Loki por correo) lo que esta en** _cursiva y subrayado_ **es lo que ellos leen y esta escrito en un papel.**

.

El silencio se hizo presente en toda la habitación, Thor miraba un poco distanciado pero directamente al menor y este no sabía como reaccionar. Debía responder, cualquier cosa ¡cualquiera! Pero parecía que su facilidad para responder frases inesperadas con algo de sarcasmo había salido de vacaciones. Esto debía ser una broma, un sueño o una jugueteada de su mente, incluso podía ser una broma de Thor pero lo dudaba, el rubio no hacía bromas de esa magnitud.

-¿Qué?- por fin pudo decir tratando de no morderse la lengua, esto debía ser una broma ¿Cierto? Era imposible que fuera verdad, leer tantas historias de ambos le había afectado la cabeza. O tal vez Thor hablaba de amor fraternal, pero _había dicho enamorado_... ¿Uno se podía enamorar de manera fraternal? No sabía si se veía tan pálido como se sentía.

-Que creo que estoy enamorado de ti- volvió a repetir Thor como si tal cosa fuera lo más normal del mundo. Loki sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba, toda la lógica del mundo daba un giro y no a su favor. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su rostro para luego transformarse en una pequeña risa, hasta que terminó riéndose casi de manera histérica. Thor parpadeó sin saber como tomarse la reacción de su hermano, no sabía si se estaba riendo de sus sentimientos o si se reía porque creía que era una broma. Luego de unos segundos la sonrisa del menor se borró.

-Es mentira- murmuró sonriendo tratando de dominar todos los sentimientos.

-¿Disculpa?- esta vez Thor lo miró confundido, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que su hermano no le creyera, en realidad no había pensado en ninguna reacción de su hermano cuando abrió la boca.

-¡Qué estas haciéndome un broma!- casi chilló histérico el joven pelinegro, el rubio negó con la cabeza y eso solo desespero más al menor.

-Loki...- trató de acercarse pero el omega dio varios pasos para atrás alejándose, olía a estrés, a miedo e ira y ese aroma nunca le había gustado a Thor.

-¿¡Qué rayos te dijo Zuko!?- porque eso era lo único que se le ocurría, Thor había hablado con su amigo... ¿Zuko le habría dicho lo que sentía? ¿Enserio lo había hecho? O tal vez Thor leyó las historias y... ¿Y que? ¿Que eso tenía que ver con que ahora se estuviera declarando?

-Nada- trató de tranquilizarlo Thor sin lograr ese resultado. El rubio suspiró, al parecer no era buena idea obedecer a esa vena latente de hacer las cosas por hacer sin pensar antes.

-Pero... Primero me ignoras por meses, luego vienes con la loca idea que eres adoptado y luego me dices que ya sabes que yo soy el adoptado, luego me sueltas que estás enamorado de mi ¿¡A que rayos estas jugando!?- odiaba verse tan histérico, pero no podía ser otra cosa. Aunque Loki sabía que su hermano jamás jugaría así con él, no podía evitar pensar eso ¿Donde estaba la lógica de todo el asunto?

-Yo...- Thor se quedó callado mientras pensaba que decir a continuación, sabía que su comportamiento había sido inusual pero no creía que había afectado y confundido así a su hermano menor.

-¡No digas nada!- casi saltó tratando de recomponerse, tratando de volver a la calma infinita y fría con la que siempre se mostraba cuando había un problema, pero ahora esa mascara estaba rota o perdida y no podía encontrarla en ningún lado.

.

" _El pánico lo dominaba, era como que si el mundo se cayera arriba suyo sin previo aviso. Sentía que la sangre lo recorría de arriba abajo y su corazón latía fuertemente, pero al mismo tiempo había una sensación de vacío en su interior. Su corazón parecía haber descendido hasta el mismo infierno y volver. Todo al rededor era borroso y no sabía como controlar todos esos sentimientos._

 _¿Por qué su hermano le hacía eso en esos momentos? ¿Por qué ahora?"_

 _._

Loki se dio cuenta que tal vez en ese pequeño párrafo de la historia, estaba describiendo como se sentía en ese momento.

-¡Me asustaba la idea de hacerte daño!- exclamó al fin el alfa algo frustrado, los ojos azules lo miraban con preocupación y el omega no sabía que hacer con eso.

.

" _-A pesar de mi inteligencia, de mis trampas y bromas, siempre sabes como dejarme sin palabras, como acorralarme ¿Verdad hermano? Y es patético,pero cierto- casi murmuró para si el de ojos verdes. Los ojos azules lo miraban con cariño, esperando una respuesta que tal vez jamás llegaría._

 _-Yo creo que el que realmente siempre me hace caer en todo eres tu, no veo como yo pueda hacerte algo así- la sonrisa inocente en el rostro del rubio solo hizo que el más joven desviara la mirada."_

 _._

-Pero tu... ¿¡Y Jane!?- porque no había otro tema que sacar, no sabía en que escudarse y eso era lo mejor que había encontrado. Su hermano y Jane siempre habían sido una bella pareja ¿Enserio la había olvidado tan rápido? ¿O tal vez confundía los sentimientos que sentía por él por la perdida de la chica?

-Jane era una amiga, tal vez salimos y no funcionó, pero siempre estarás tu y eso no es algo que puedo cambiar ni quiero hacerlo- habló tratando de sonar más seguro de si mismo de lo que se encontraba, mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermano, podía ver esa inseguridad que era muy obvia, incluso estaba seguro de que en sus propios ojos azules algo de ella estaba reflejado -Siempre dije que tal vez ella fue una princesa, pero siempre tu has sido mi rey- quería que quedaran claros sus sentimientos. La fase de aceptación le había quitado un gran peso de encima, no sabía si Loki estaba reaccionando así porque lo había tomado muy de sorpresa o sentía repulsión ante la idea, jamás lo obligaría a corresponderle... pero, por otro lado, la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo y no sabía como remediar eso.

-Eso no quiere decir que me quieras... de la forma que estas insinuando- Loki respiró profundo cuando terminó la frase, había sacado algo ingenioso, trató de sonreír de manera traviesa pero solo logró hacer una pequeña mueca que Thor no supo como definir. Todo era demasiad repentino, jamás había planeado algo así y que Thor estuviera mirándolo de esa manera tan intensa no ayudaba en nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sin saber que decir a continuación.

-¿No me crees?- preguntó al fin el rubio, pero con un tono bajo, pero no había ningún ruido en la habitación que evitara que se escucharan aun hablando tan bajo.

-No- murmuró al fin. Porque no había forma de creerlo ¡Era demasiada suerte! Y el no creía en esas cosas, siempre lo que hacía se le revertía, sobre todo si se trataba de Thor. Eso iba a terminar mal, no quería salir lastimado, no más de lo que ya estaba. No pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa al ver tristeza en los ojos azules, así que desvió la mirada al suelo.

Pocas veces en su vida había hecho bromas que lastimaran verdaderamente a su hermano mayor, era entretenido, pero cuando notaba la tristeza y decepción en los ojos azules dejaba de ser divertido. Siempre esperaba que Thor reaccionara enojándose o persiguiéndolo por toda la casa, pero siempre había odiado cuando sobrepasaba ese limite y el rubio terminaba mal parado, y lastimado. Siempre, las contadas veces que lo hizo sin querer, terminaba disculpándose y esa sonrisa volvía al rubio quien lo abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien.

La escena donde estaban metidos no era divertida, no era una de sus bromas y estaba fuera de sus cálculos.

-Te demostraré que es cierto- dijo el mayor muy seguro de si mismo, Loki alzó la mirada para reclamar pero el rubio se había acercado rápidamente a él, robando un beso rápido y bastante inocente en los labios al menor -¡Lo haré!- sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre mostraba cuando estaba emocionado y muy seguro de algo, para luego darse vuelta y salir de la habitación.

-Va a volverme loco- suspiró Loki sentándose en su silla mientras pensaba en todo el desgaste emocional que había sufrido hoy, no sabía que pensar de lo que había pasado ¿Y si Thor solo estaba confundido? Entonces se le pasaría en unos días ¿Qué haría mientras tanto? Thor había dicho que trataría de convencerlo, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera de verdad.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios casi de manera inconsciente para luego reñirse a si mismo por esa acción y tratar de concentrarse en la tarea.

Esa tarde, ningún ejercicio de ecuaciones logarítmicas le salió bien.

.

" _Siento que me pierdo en su mirada, trató de no mirarlo y huir de ella, pero siempre esta ahí, de color azul y siempre al acecho._

 _Mis esmeraldas se vuelven oscuras, casi negras cuando lo veo llegar de la mano de su novia. Pero sonrío, sonrío con un dolor escondido, pero no se da cuenta, nadie se da cuenta nunca. Esta distraído en ella como para prestarme atención a mi, así que trató de ignorarlo sintiéndome un poco mal porque no pudieras ver esa pequeña mota de dolor escondida en mi mirada._

 _Esa noche aparece en mi cuarto, mirándome con sus ojos azules y me pregunta que me pasó, porque parecía tan triste. Siento que mi corazón da un vuelco y no se si sentirme mejor porque se dio cuenta o sentirme asustado de que pudiera descubrir la razón."_

 _._

Ese mismo día ambos cenan como que si no hubiera pasado nada, sus padres y ellos hablan de cualquier cosa mientras comen, su madre se da cuenta que hay tensión entre Loki y Thor, pero supone que pelearon mientras ellos no estaban, sonríe sabiendo que sus hijos siempre sabrán arreglar sus diferencias.

Loki entra a su cuarto muy decidido a dejarle miles de mensajes a Zuko hasta que conteste que rayos le dijo a su hermano, luego volvería a tratar de hacer loa cálculos de logaritmos y recién se acostaría a dormir. Cuando se acuesta en la cama encuentra un sobre de carta y no sabe como sentirse al respecto, sabiendo más o menos de quien es lo abre, encontrándose con la inconfundible letra de su hermano.

" _Podría regalarte rosas, pero eso hacen todos con quien creen que están enamorados, es muy cliché para ti y para mi. Yo jamás le regalé rosas a Jane, aunque eso realmente no viene al caso, además se que no te gustan mucho las rosas._

 _Es difícil escribir esto, porque no soy precisamente el mejor escritor y mi baja calificación en Lengua y Literatura lo demuestra, la profesora estaba loca ¡Quería que hiciéramos un cuento de una vaca! ¡De una vaca! Y solo me desaprobó por que la vaca de mi cuento termina en un asador, mujer antipática._

 _Me fui del tema de nuevo, tal vez lo hago a propósito porque se que te saqué una sonrisa ¡No! ¡No trates de ocultarlo! Ya la vi..._

 _Siempre fuiste especial, todo lo que gira a tu alrededor es distinto de varias maneras muy buenas._

 _Cinco razones por las cuales creo que estoy enamorado de ti:_

 _1- Me atraes de todas las formas posibles, al principio creí que era porque eras un omega y yo un alfa, por eso creí que era adoptado._

 _2- Siento que el mundo gira a tu alrededor. Tu debes estar rodando los ojos, pensando que eso puede ser de hermanos. Pero entre hermanos no se piensan ni se imaginan las cosas que yo he soñado hacerte... ¡Eh! ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué pensaste? Hablaba de abrazarte y besarte ¿Ok? Pervertidillo_

 _3- Mi corazón da vuelcos cuando tu me miras, amo que me prestes atención y me siento el más dichoso de todos. Esas sensaciones me asustaban, creí que lo que sentía por ti no era bueno y por eso me aleje, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal._

 _4- Eres mi sol, mis estrellas y mi luna, diría mi rey pero eso de las monarquías pasaron de moda y ahora esta la democracia, entonces te digo que eres como mi presidente, todo yo ha votado por ti, tienes el 100% en las elecciones de mi corazón._

 _5- Te estarás preguntando porque sol y no vida, bueno, quita el sol del cielo y las plantas se marchitaran, los animales empezaran a morir y la temperatura bajara drásticamente. Nos extinguiríamos. Si tu te vas, solo queda un planeta desierto en lo que antes era yo, eres más que mi vida._

 _Amo todo de ti, amo tus facetas, amo tus bromas aunque me hagan enojar, amo ver tus sonrojos, amo ver tus ojos mientras te abrazó, amo ver tus ojos brillando de orgullo, amo cuando estas enojado, molesto, triste o histérico, aunque no me guste mucho verte así, creo que de todas formas te vez sexy. Amo cada gesto que logras hacer y cada palabra que sale de tu boca, aunque me lastime. Te amo con tu cinismo, orgullo y con todo lo que te hace tu. Te amo por tus virtudes, pero sobre todo por tus defectos. Te amo completamente y estoy seguro de ello porque te conozco mejor que nadie, también tu me conoces mejor que cualquiera._

 _No te obligaré a estar conmigo, pero conociéndote, se que no estas del todo indiferentes a mi intenciones. Se que puede ser extraño, incluso tal vez aun no me creas, pero estoy seguro de que Te Amo y me hizo muy feliz el descubrimiento, me saque un peso de encima al decirlo._

 _Tal vez debería decírtelo en la cara, pero la tensión solo aumenta de esa forma, así que por escrito es mejor. Además. Ya te dije que te amaba ¿No?_

 _Sabés que soy muy insistente, tal vez no aceptes hoy pero la esperanza muere al último._

 _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres darnos una oportunidad?_

.

¿Una oportunidad? Esa era la pregunta clave y no sabía como responderla. Bueno, si sabía, pero no sabía si era la decisión correcta, o tal vez si lo era.

 _Si, si y si_ , no había otra respuesta ante la proposición, el no no estaba incluido para nada.

Porque podían darse una oportunidad y lo iban a hacer. Solo debía dejar un poco el miedo atrás.

Una pequeña sonrisa no pudo evitar que se extendiera en su rostro. Thor siempre sería un sentimental de puño y letra, demasiado inocente en algunas ocasiones. Pero sabía que no lo dañaría, no a propósito y estaba seguro que si lo estaba proponiendo era porque creía sólidamente en eso.

Era un si a una nueva oportunidad, cerrando una historia y abriéndose paso a una nueva.

 **Fin.**

.

 **T.T Terminamos :) Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero con los exámenes y todo eso no pude :( Es más, aun estoy en exámenes y pero quise apartarme un tiempo para hacer este capitulo. Hey ¡hubo beso! :3 Por si no había quedado claro, el fin del capitulo pasado era broma :P creo que lo dije en la nota de autor :)**

 **Gracias a:**

 **MenteEnBlanco**

 **Gizza**

 **Lokilla**

 **Guest**

 **TheFannishaUsui**

 **black-rose-the-one**

 **Noedelgado**

 **Quienes fueron quienes comentaron en alguna parte de la historia ¡Muchas gracias! También a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos o en alerta ¡muchísimas gracias!**

 **Muchos saludos, espero verlos pronto...**

 **Pd: con el final deje la opción de hacer más adelante una secuela, pero sería más adelante porque ahora estoy muy atareada y con varias historias que terminar XD ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Debería plantearme la posibilidad de una secuela o lo dejo ahí?**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? :)**


End file.
